A pesar del Olvido
by Queen-Poli
Summary: AFROxDM, Death Mask sufre un accidente tras pelearse con Afro,tanto asi que decide olvidarlo por completo ¿que hara Afrodita?, es mi primera historia, por favor dejenme review!


Hola a tods!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soy Queen Poli y este es el primer fic que subo a por favor déjenme reviews para saber si les gusto o no , me interesa mucho.

Esta historia esta basada (o algo asi XD) en una película de Drew Barrimore que encontré viendo tvcable, me gusto tanta la trama... si alguien sabe exactamente como se llama por favor digamelo .

A pesar del Olvido

(capitulo 1)

"…_Yo, Death Mask, he decidido olvidarte…"_

_----------------------------------_

Dita se levanto esa mañana preocupado, sin saber muy bien porque. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, sus ojos se habían humedecido, como si hubiera estado llorando, ni siquiera se acordaba de su sueño… acaso, ¿había sido tan malo?.

Se peino sin dejar de pensar en ello, algo le decía que no era un buen día.

- por supuesto que no es un buen día- se dijo a si mismo- después de haber peleado con DM, obviamente no va a ser un buen día -

Pensó en ello, olvidándose del mal presagio, ellos ya habían tenido peleas antes, pero nunca una tan grande como esta… ¿debería ir a disculparse o tendría que esperar que el se disculpara?, no, mejor se disculpaba el, eso lo haría mas tierno… además no se imaginaba una disculpa por parte de DM. Rió al pensar en eso, no siempre DM había demostrado una disculpa, aunque si el cariño que le tenia… sonrió mirándose al espejo, mejor se disculpaba el. Se le ocurrió decírselo a la hora del desayuno, Shion-sama había insistido tanto en que todos los caballeros tomaran desayuno en su casa.

- "para rememorar los tiempos de cuando eran niños"- según decía el.

Una vez vestido y presentable, se dirigió a la casa de Shion-sama muy contento, a pesar de su inquietud… pero sabía que se le iba a olvidar una vez que se disculpara y pasearan felices por lo jardines del Santuario.

Saludo a todos con una amplia sonrisa, tenia que mostrar lo mas bello de el, esperando encontrarse con DM, pero no lo vio… eso le extraño, tal vez se había quedado dormido.

- Milo… eres increíblemente idiota- dijo con Camus suspirando.

- ¡¡¡eh!!!, ¿que te ha dado conmigo?, esta vez no he hecho nada…-

- ……….- Camus se limito a mirar para otro lado.

- seguro que Camus solo estaba diciendo una afirmación- le dijo Kanon

- por supuesto Milo, era solo una afirmación- continuo Aioria.

- dejen de meterse conmigo… molesten a otro ¬¬-

- es que eres el mas cercano en la mesa y al que mas nos gusta molestar - digo Saga.

- ¡¡¡pero molesten a otro, no a mi!!!-

- Milo- le dijo Mu sirviéndose té- no se porque les sigues haciendo caso, ¿Qué Shaka no te lo ha repetido mil veces?-

- agh!!... molesten a DM, no a mi- refunfuño Milo.

Afrodita levanto la mirada de su desayuno, esperanzado, para que comenzara una conversación sobre DM y así saber en donde estaba.

- pero DM se cabrea y se va, no como tu Milo… tu al menos nos sigues diciendo mas estupideces- sentencio Aiolos.

De improviso aparece Shion junto con Dohko ante el resto de los caballeros.

- mira quien llego…- le susurro Saga a su hermano en el oído- la pareja del año…-

Kanon y Milo tuvieron que tragarse la risa e hicieron como si hubieran estornudado, pero Afrodita no le veía lo divertido, por mas que lo pensara… la única pareja del año para si mismo, eran DM y el. Iba a corroborarle eso al geminiano, pero prefirió quedarse callado, los habían molestado mucho cuando anunciaron que iban a ser pareja. Pero volvió a sonreír al recordar como DM había defendido su posición ante las burlas.

- malas noticias, niños- dijo Shion

- no me diga… ¿esta perdiendo la memoria, maestro?- pregunto Milo haciendo que la mayoría riera.

- no- contesto serio Shion- pero es una interesante pregunta… ¿por que lo dices?-

- porque ya no somos niños, maestro…-

- no se comportan diferente a ellos ¬¬- masculló Dohko.

- continuare en lo que había quedado… me han llamado del hospital con malas noticias-

- ¿las enfermeras se rehúsan a que el doctor le haga una vasectomía?- continuo Milo con sus chistes.

- Milo… cállate- le dijo Camus lanzándole una mirada atroz, de tal forma que Milo no tuvo mas opción que callarse.

- como dije…- prosiguió el patriarca- me llamaron del hospital diciendo que DM tuvo un accidente anoche, que había caído por una quebrada y que esta en grave peligro-

Afrodita no sintió como su taza cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos, pero si el resto que lo miraron con miedo y preocupación. Ese había sido su mal presentimiento… pero ¿DM se había caído de una quebrada?¿pero como, acaso no era, un caballero de oro?¿alguien lo habría lanzado de allí?¿quien haría algo así?¿o el mismo se lanzo?¿podría haber sido realmente un accidente?.

No había ni siquiera acabado de pensar cuando sintió que alguien lo sentaba en una moto.

- seguro que lo podrás llevar?- oía que le decía Saga a Kanon.

- ponte el casco… no, espera… te lo pongo yo- le decía Aldebarán poniéndole el casco es su cabeza.

- afírmate bien- le dijo Camus.

Al momento después sintió como el viento golpeaba su cara, se afirmo un poco mas de Kanon.

- falta poco…- le decía este.

Cada vez más se acercaba mas al hospital, hasta que lo aprecio bien… y fugazmente recordó algo de su sueño.

Sin tener que esperar que Kanon preguntara en donde quedaba la sala en la que estaba DM, camino inconscientemente por los pasillos, tal como lo había hecho en su sueño.

-¡¡¡espera, Afro!!!- Kanon salio tras el, no sin antes haberle mandado un mensaje a los demás desde su celular- ¿por donde vamos?-

Dita no le hizo camino, subió una escalera, camino por un pasillo, doblo a la derecha, volvió a doblar por la derecha y por ultimo llego hasta una puerta que decía "sala de urgencia", entro sin previo aviso seguido por Kanon. Allí adentro se veían doctores corriendo de un lado para otro, enfermeras apuradas, gente preocupada… Afro y Kanon pasaron ante todos ellos y siguieron caminando por otro pasillo, al cabo de un rato llegaron a una sala con puerta celeste.

- es aquí- le dijo Afro a su acompañante.

-¿Cómo sabes que es aquí?- se sentó agotado por haber corrido detrás de Afro todo el rato. Tras lo cual Afro solo lo miro y sonrió débilmente sentándose a su lado.

Kanon lo miro por un momento, Dita parecía tan pálido, que por un segundo dudo si era realmente el Dita que el conocía, no tuvo mucho tiempo, cuando de la puerta se asoma un doctor con cara cansada. Los quedo mirando un momento, pestañeo y volvió a recomponer su compostura.

-ustedes deben ser conocidos del señor DM… el…-

- ¿Cómo esta el?- pregunto Kanon, temiendo que Afrodita sucumbiera ante la desesperación.

- no… el esta mejor, pero no pueden verlo todavía… no, todavía no… aun queda algo por hacer…-

-¿de verdad no puedo verlo?- Afro musito débilmente.

- no, me temo que no… ¿y tu eres?-

- Afrodita, caballero de Piscis…-

- ya veo, así que tu eres Afrodita… pues, lo lamento, pero no podrás verlo- el doctor lo miro a través de sus anteojos a Afrodita- pero si vienes mañana, de seguro te dejaremos verlo un momento-

A Kanon no le gusto la forma en que miro el doctor a Afrodita, parecía una mirada entre lastima y negación, como si algo de Afro no le agradara. Por mas que insistió, no pudo mover a Dita del hospital… así que se quedo con el en la entrada del hospital.

Al poco rato, llego el resto… y sin decir ni una palabra, ni una broma, se sentaron rodeando a Afrodita, que estaba sumido en alguna parte de su pensamiento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afro abrió la puerta ante si, ya no era la misma puerta celeste, habían trasladado a DM a otro sector del hospital.

Vio la blancura del lugar, de alguna manera le desagradaba tanto blanco, pero contrastaba de manera hermosa junto a DM, podría decirse que tranquilizaba las facciones que tenia este. Se sentó al lado de la cama y le toco el brazo, ninguna reacción, aunque lo esperaba.

Los demás iban entrando de a pocos ( en el hospital solo permitían cierta cantidad de gente dentro de la habitación). Cuando llego el momento en que tenia que salir, iba a salir sin hacer nada, pero se devolvió y le dio un beso.

Una vez afuera, lo esperaba el doctor con una cara que no le dio confianza, pero así y todo lo iba a seguir. Obviamente los demás caballeros no estaban de acuerdo que ellos hablaran solos, pero el doctor insistió.

No se esperaba que el doctor seriamente se sentara en su escritorio y le dijera:

te voy a pedir que te alejes de DM

¿cómo?- Afro no daba crédito a lo que oía.

lo que te he dicho... ahora tu y el han terminado –

disculpe- se molesta un poco- nosotros no hemos terminado-

puede que para ti no, pero desde lo que paso podemos considerarlo como si- el doctor al ver la cara de Afro se recostó en la silla- te lo voy a decir sin rodeos ni escrúpulos, las cosas mas claras posible... tu has sido borrado de la memoria de DM por petición de él-

Afro lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos ¿era eso posible?

No le entiendo- dijo de repente- o sea... DM...¿borrado de su memoria?-

Si, siempre tenemos problemas con que nos crean... muy bien, por donde empiezo...- se refregó la cara con las manos- acomódate, acomódate... es mejor decírtelo cuando estés bien sentado en la silla-

...- Afro no se movió, pero eso no pareció importarle mucho al doctor que prosiguió como si nada.

Como decía, has sido borrado de la memoria de DM... es un proceso delicado, pero el lo resistió muy bien, ah, si... te hemos borrado de la memoria de el, porque así lo pidió expresamente el... había llegado muy malherido, pero el lo que mas sentía era haber discutido contigo y las palabras que tu le dijiste resonaron en su cabeza, empezó a desesperarse y gritaba que quería olvidarte, obviamente nosotros tenemos especialistas en esa materia... espera!!!- le dijo al ver que Afro se iba a lanzar a pegarle- espera, cálmate... no creas que nosotros borramos memorias porque si, hacemos muchas preguntas antes de borrar una memoria, por lo que podríamos decir que estaba totalmente de acuerdo en borrarte-

Pero estaba herido tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, es lógico pensar que no estaba en sus cabales ...- le bufo Afro.

Te equivocas...- por un momento Afro lo fulmino con la mirada, estaba tan enojado, aun no se lo creía y no le gustaban este tipo de bromas tan serias, el doctor sudo un poco ante la mirada, pero en ningún momento se acobardo- el estaba bastante cuerdo cuando le preguntamos, hicimos el proceso durante la noche-

Y que tal si yo no lo creo-

Ya no es problema mío, se que hay mucha gente que no lo cree posible, pero se lo advierto, el no va recordar los momentos que han pasado juntos, solamente dejamos en la memoria sus datos como su nombre y quien es, pero el ya no recuerda ningún vinculo con usted- tras decir esto se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta- dejaremos esta conversación hasta aquí, usted se esta alterando y sus amigos también- diciendo esto, abre la puerta y caen el resto de los caballeros encabezados por Shion, que oían cada palabra dicha por el doctor a través de la puerta.

¿Cuando saldrá DM del hospital?- pregunto Shion.

Cuando encontremos que este fuera de peligro total, esto puede tomar aproximadamente 3 días o menos...-

Durante los 2 días siguientes a Afro no se le vio en ningún lado, se había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho el doctor... estaba tan molesto, si esto era una broma, no lo iba a perdonar jamás... pero ¿qué estaba diciendo?, no debía enojarse, después de todo, no se podía borrar la memoria de una persona, era imposible. Afrodita, santo de Piscis no iba creer tal cosa solo porque el doctor lo había dicho... pero ¿y si fuera verdad?.

Su mente se paso los días pensando en creer o no creer, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer y estaba tan desilusionado que ni de arreglarse había tenido tiempo, obviamente no iba a salir de su casa en ese estado.

Para misterio de todos, y para el propio Dita, ese tercer dia decidió arreglarse y salir a tomar desayuno junto a los demás.

Todos lo saludaron como siempre a pesar de que lo observaban demasiado, pero a Afro no le importo, ese dia estaba de muy buen humor. Se sentó en la mesa y comió feliz su desayuno, nada iba a preocuparle. Shion se sentó en la cabecera.

buenos días, caballeros... excelentes noticias, DM saldrá mañana del hospital- de pronto callo abruptamente al ver a Afro, pero este, para sorpresas de todos en la mesa dijo:

que bueno... ya era hora de que saliera de ese lugar, después de todo es un caballero y no es Seiya para pasar tanto tiempo en un hospital-

¿qué había pasado?, ¿ que le sucedió a Afrodita de Piscis para que estuviera tan contento?, ¿habrá tenido alguna revelación de Shaka durante sus días de encierro?. Todos miraron a Afrodita, que alegremente se levanto antes que nadie al terminar su desayuno.

estaré en mi jardín- aviso- miren que mis flores hermosas y mis maravillosas plantas no se cuidan solas-

bueno...- musito alguien

¿seguro que estará bien?- pregunto Saga- no es normal que el cambia así-

no, seria terrible si eso pasara, no queremos otro Saga por aquí – dijo Kanon suspirando- a lo mejor con la pronta salida de DM se puso mas feliz...- todos miraron a Shaka para que este aportara algo.

No diré nada... –Shaka tomo de su taza de té- ni aunque digan que harán lo que yo quiera- dijo automáticamente al ver que Aioria ya iba a decir algo.

¿Como supiste que iba a decir eso?- pregunta contrariado, pero no es Shaka el que le responde, si no, todos los demás:

PORQUE SHAKA SABE TODO...-

Ah...

Afro iba feliz hacia su jardín, ¡¡tenia tanto por hacer!!, de solo pensar en estar en contacto con tanta belleza le provocaba ansias como ha un niño.

Maggie...- le dijo a una de sus flores- DM volverá mañana, ¿no es fantástico?- la flor se movió con el viento y Afro dio a entender que también estaba feliz.

¿Afrodita de Piscis?- una voz a sus espaldas se hizo escuchar.

Afrodita volteo y su sonrisa se ensancho sin que el se lo propusiera. Se abalanzo sobre el que había pronunciado su nombre, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

espera!!,¿qué te pasa?¿por qué tan cariñoso?- DM lo separo un poco de si- en ningún momento te he dado la confianza para que me abraces-

¿aun estas enojado conmigo?... disculpa!!!!- Afro le pone una cara de cachorrito.

No se de que me hablas... logre que me soltaran del hospital, y no vine precisamente para recibir un abrazo...-

Lo lamento...- dijo Afro un poco asombrado, DM estaba mas frío de lo normal, pero podía percibir algo no agradable en sus ojos al mirarlo ¿qué seria?- ¿sabes que tengo para ti?-

No-

Pues esto- haciendo una mímica de manos como tratando de hacer magia, se le pasa una flor de color rojo pálido- ¿te acuerdas de esto? ... es la flor que crecía cerca de donde jugábamos cuando niños, pensé que te animaría-

Supongo que gracias... me acuerdo de la flor... pero-

¿pero?-

pero yo NUNCA jugué contigo cuando era niño, yo no tenia amigos-

Afrodita podía percibir algo no agradable en sus ojos al mirarlo ¿qué seria?, ese algo era la indiferencia.


End file.
